Newsie Gods are Angered
by Quipster
Summary: Newsies collect their defenders and they all fight off the assailments of a online bully...doesnt make much sense does it? Yeah...well neither does the story...I swear it isn't as cultish as it sounds...
1. Author's Note

Whahaha Author's Note!  
  
Well, I didn't really add anything to the story recently just decided to put it back up here..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies, for they belong to Disney. I don't own any of the other characters because they belong to themselves.well, I own Quipster for that is me.but other than that, no one.though I do own the story.  
  
Warning: This story has no actual plot.just randomness.soo, uhh if you're looking for a story that makes sense.yeah, this isn't so much the place.but enjoy! 


	2. Follower's are Gathered

"Maybe we should stop this," Marie said, feeling a pang of guilt.  
  
"Psh this is much too fun, though! Look how pathetic these people are!" Anya exclaimed.  
  
"But just because they are pathetic doesn't mean that we should be so horrible to them! Look, you made that girl cry!" Marie said, pointing at the screen name in the Newsie Chat they were in.  
  
"Umm.They deserve everything we are giving them. They are obsessed with a stupid musical that failed horribly and look at them! They are calling each other with newsie nicknames! What the fuck is wrong with these people?"  
  
"Um.I'm sorry but who is more pathetic? The people that spend all day thinking about Newsies or the people that spend all day making fun of them? Look, I'm out. I'll see you at school on Monday," Marie said, grabbing her jacket and leaving.  
  
"Fine, bitch," Anya muttered, continuing on her verbal attacks toward the unfortunate newsie fanatics that were bravely defending their beloved newsies.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
---In a far off place in the Newsieverse---  
  
"Do ya feel dat?" Spot asked. "Someone is makin' fun a us."  
  
"Someone's stickin up fer us, too," Jack said, after pausing for a moment.  
  
"To da computah!" Blink yelled.  
  
A large group of newsies gathered around their computer to make sure their feelings were correct.  
  
"Yep, der it is. Aren't dese goils on dat Newsie Mailin' List?" Spot asked.  
  
"I'll check," Davie said, clicking a few keys on the keyboard to bring up the list. "Yep, der dey all are. Let's see, Tunes, Stress, Quipster, Jibajabba, Tinker, Bitter, Babble, Squibble, Quirky, Briar, Holiday, Hades, Gav, Moneybags and Raven."  
  
"Wow.dat goil dat's makin' fun a us is pretty bitchy. We ain't gay!" Mush said.  
  
"Look at dat one.quite a potty mouth," Snoddy said, pointing at Quipster's comments that was filled with swear words.  
  
"I'se fer one has had it wid people bein' mean ta our fans," Racetrack declared.  
  
"What do ya suggest we do' bout it?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Well, we are da newsie gods. I say dat we give out followahs a little encouragement," Racetrack suggested.  
  
"Like what?" Jack asked, intrigued.  
  
"Let's make der day.well life.an' bring dem heah ta meet us!" Racetrack said.  
  
"Wait a minute, nothin' like dat has evah been tried befoah, doh," Skittery protested. "Shoah we could bring a computah heah an' food.but people? I don't think so."  
  
"Stop bein' pessemistic. I like da idea," Spot declared. "Let's do it."  
  
"We'll take a vote," Jack decided. "All who's fer it raise yer hand."  
  
Everyone except Skittery raised their hands.  
  
"It's settled den. Let's go inta a biggah area if we'se bringin' fifteen goils in heah," Jack told them.  
  
They all moved into another room, stood in a circle, closed their eyes and soon newsie fans were raining down upon the boys.  
  
Jake looked around at all the girls and said, "Can I be da foist ta tell ya dis was a very good idea?"  
  
The other boys laughed and agreed.  
  
"Wheah da hell am I?" Stress asked, lookign around.  
  
"Am I dreamin'? Dis is a fucked up dream." Bitter commented.  
  
"Dis is a fucked up dream! When I have newsie dreams it's usually jest me an' Davie goin' at it on da.uhh did I jest say dat out loud?" Squibble asked, looking confused.  
  
"Uhh.why are we all talkin' in New Yawk accents?" Jibajabba asked.  
  
"It's somethin' 'bout dis place," Quipster said, shrugging. "I know 'cuase I'se psychic."  
  
"Actually.yer right." Jack said, looking at her oddly.  
  
"I know all," Quipster said, smirking. "I know what yer gunna say next an' I know what da end a dis adventure is gunna be."  
  
"No ya don't," Jack said.  
  
"I knew ya were gunna say dat," Quipster told him.  
  
"No ya didn't!" Jack said, angrily.  
  
"Knew dat too." Quipster said.  
  
"STOP IT!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Knew da." she started.  
  
"Hey, Quipstah, lay off da poor boy," Stress intervened.  
  
"Fine, aldoh it's fun messin' wid him.." Quipster conceded.  
  
"Is anyone gunna explain dis all ta us?" Babble asked, looking bewildered.  
  
"Oh yeah, go head Spot," Jack told him.  
  
"I could explain." Quipster suggested, smirking.  
  
"NO!" Jack bellowed.  
  
"Fine, fine. Stress tell yer minion ta relax," Quipster said.  
  
"Minion?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah.ya remembah dat from da NML, Jacky-boy. We had a good laugh off dat," Racetrack said.  
  
"Oh.yer dat goil?" he asked Stress.  
  
Stress nodded a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well, boys, I found me goil," Jack declared.  
  
All the girls looked startled when he said this.  
  
"Whadya mean 'yer goil'? Gav asked.  
  
"Would someone fucking explain what is goin' on heah?!" Tunes yelled, exasperated.  
  
"What's yer name?" Skittery asked the yelling girl.  
  
"Uh..Tunes," she told him, marveling at how much better he looked in real life.  
  
"Found me goil, too," Skittery declared standing next to Tunes.  
  
Tunes looked completely confused at this but very happy.  
  
"Boys, get ta explainin'," Raven told them.  
  
"All right, all right. Heah it is. We'se da newsie guardians or "da newsie gods" as Quipstah calls us," Spot told them.  
  
Quipster smirked. 'I." she started.  
  
"Know everythin'.we know Quip," Itey interrupted.  
  
"Hey, yer not supposed ta interrupt me! Yer me sidekick!" Quipster protested.  
  
Itey shrugged. "I'se a rebel."  
  
Spot cleared his throat. "Like I was sayin' befoah I was so rudely interrupted.We'se da newsie gods an' were monitorin' yer conversation an' noticed dat you'se guys are always standin' up fer us so we'se decided dat we'd sorta encourage ya an' help ya get some revenge on dat bitch."  
  
"Revenge?" Hades asked. "I like revenge."  
  
"So, why were you claimin' goils?" Holiday asked.  
  
"Well.in our plan we'se havin' ya each defend one boy," Bumlets told them. (LOL like how I random newsies that you didn't know were there just pop up?)  
  
"Well.who are da rest a us goin' wid?" Quirky asked.  
  
"Why don't you goils pick?" Bumlets suggested.  
  
"SPOT!" Tinker, Bitter, Jibajabba and Babble yelled at the same time.  
  
Spot looked worried. "You'se guys are missin' da point. One goil fer each guy."  
  
The four girls began to argue over who was a bigger Spot fan.  
  
The rest of the girls, accustomed to these sort of fights, decided to go about picking their guys. There were no more fights over newsies other than the Spot fiasco.  
  
Tunes latched onto Skittery's arm making sure the other girls knew to stay away from him. Stress immediately pulled the handcuffs out from her back pocket and chained herself to Jack.  
  
"You'se a kinky girl," Jack observed, looking at her oddly.  
  
"Nah.you'se jest been stolen too much so I know I gotta take some extra precautions," Stress assured him.  
  
Hades ran across the room and jumped on top of Mush. "Mine, mine, MINE!" she yelled.  
  
Mush looked shocked but made no attempts to get up.  
  
"I get sexy-calves-boy!" Quirky yelled out, standing beside Jake happily.  
  
"I get me pant-stealin'-sidekick!" Quipster decided.  
  
"Ya know.I don't actually steal pants." Itey told her.  
  
"Well.we'll jest pretend dat ya do," Quipster decided.  
  
Itey shrugged. "Fine, ya weird, weird goil."  
  
"Bumlet's an' his stick are mine!" Holiday called out.  
  
Bumlets gave her an odd look, as did most of the other people in the room.  
  
"Right on, Holiday!" Hades called from her position on top of Mush.  
  
Holiday blushed immediately. "Dat ain't what I mean ya doity people! I mean da wood stick.da one he carries.damn it leave me alone!"  
  
"I get Snoddy!" Briar called running over. "An I wouldn't mind havin' his stick eithah."  
  
"But.wait.Snoddy don't have a stick like Bumlets an'.oh.I know what ya mean." Holiday caught on.  
  
Everyone laughed again. "Dat's it.I wanna go home!" Holiday declared.  
  
Bumlets put an arm around her and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I knew what ya were talkin' 'bout," he told her.  
  
Holiday grinned. "Good, dat's all dat mattahs."  
  
"NO! I WANNA HOP ON SPOT!" Tinker yelled out, as the fight over Spot raged on.  
  
"Speckers, yer mine," Raven said, taking his hat and putting it on her head.  
  
Specs looked ready to take his hat back but shrugged and left it where it was. "I'se glad," he told her.  
  
"An' Kid, yer mine," Gav told him.  
  
"Uhh.Blink.not Kid," Blink corrected.  
  
"All right, Blink, den. Can I see somethin' Blink?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh.all right," he agreed.  
  
She leaned forward and pulled off his eye patch.  
  
"EWW!" most of the girls screamed, covering their eyes.  
  
Gav laughed when she found a perfectly normal eye under the patch. "Dat's what I thought!"  
  
"Ya caught me," Blink admitted.  
  
"Do I get a prize?" Gav asked.  
  
"Uh.shoah.heah," he said, tying the patch around her head. "Ya can weah dis fer a while."  
  
"Not exactly what I was thinkin' but all right," Gave said, adjusting the patch over her eye.  
  
TARK ran up to Squibble. "So, guess it's jest you mean an' da lead, baby," he told her, sliding an arm around her waist.  
  
"AAAAH TARK!" the girls all screamed.  
  
"It's all right!" Stress yelled out. "It's gunna be okay! Don't panic goils!" Then she looked at Quipster . "Hey, get ta work Secretary a Defense."  
  
"What? Let's jest sacrifice Squib." Quipster suggested.  
  
"C'mon.yer an officer act like it," Stress commanded.  
  
"Fine, fine.we'll sacrifice Quirky. She already likes fuckin' him," Quipster decided.  
  
Quirky looked quickly at Jake. She's lyin'.she's jest jealous dat TARK likes me moah den her," Quirky explained.  
  
TARK looked back and forth from the girls talking about him. "Shut up all of you'se!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey, you shut up sock boy!" Stress told him. "Get da hell off Squibble or I'se gunna lock ya in a drawer."  
  
TARK ignored Stress, thinking she couldn't do anything to him. Suddenly, TARK was dressed as a clown, makeup, big nose and all, and locked in a drawer.  
  
Stress smirked. "I got pull wid da writer," she explained to Jack.  
  
Quipster burst out laughing while the others all looked extremely befuddled.  
  
"Thank ya, Stress," Squibble said, relieved. "Yer a good TARK Control President."  
  
Stress looked very proud of herself. "Der's a reason dat da vote was unanimous."  
  
"Well, thanks. Now dat I'se free a him I can get wid Davie!" Squibble said, excitedly grabbing Davie's arm and clinging onto it.  
  
"Ya actually want me? Ya WANT ta defend ME?" Davie asked, incredulously.  
  
"A course silly.actually I want ta do a lot moah den dat wid ya," Marissa said, smiling mischievously.  
  
Davie looke confused. "Like what? Playin' a game?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I guess ya could call it a game," Marissa said, smirking.  
  
"Like monopoly? I love dat game! Can I be da bankah?" he asked, excited.  
  
"Davie, ya dumb ass," Jack said, hitting him upside the head. "Dat ain't what she's talkin' 'bout."  
  
"Den what is she.oh." Davie realized, blushing.  
  
"I'se think dat Davie an' Holiday should be friends," Racetrack  
  
Holiday grinned. "Good, dat's all dat mattahs."  
  
"NO! I WANNA HOP ON SPOT!" Tinker yelled out, as the fight over Spot raged on.  
  
"Speckers, yer mine," Raven said, taking his hat and putting it on her head.  
  
Specs looked ready to take his hat back but shrugged and left it where it was. "I'se glad," he told her.  
  
"An' Kid, yer mine," Gav told him.  
  
"Uhh.Blink.not Kid," Blink corrected.  
  
"All right, Blink, den. Can I see somethin' Blink?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh.all right," he agreed.  
  
She leaned forward and pulled off his eye patch.  
  
"EWW!" most of the girls screamed, covering their eyes.  
  
Gav laughed when she found a perfectly normal eye under the patch. "Dat's what I thought!"  
  
"Ya caught me," Blink admitted.  
  
"Do I get a prize?" Gav asked.  
  
"Uh.shoah.heah," he said, tying the patch around her head. "Ya can weah dis fer a while."  
  
"Not exactly what I was thinkin' but all right," Gave said, adjusting the patch over her eye.  
  
TARK ran up to Squibble. "So, guess it's jest you mean an' da lead, baby," he told her, sliding an arm around her waist.  
  
"AAAAH TARK!" the girls all screamed.  
  
"It's all right!" Stress yelled out. "It's gunna be okay! Don't panic goils!" Then she looked at Quipster . "Hey, get ta work Secretary a Defense."  
  
"What? Let's jest sacrifice Squib." Quipster suggested.  
  
"C'mon.yer an officer act like it," Stress commanded.  
  
"Fine, fine.we'll sacrifice Quirky. She already likes fuckin' him," Quipster decided.  
  
Quirky looked quickly at Jake. She's lyin'.she's jest jealous dat TARK likes me moah den her," Quirky explained.  
  
TARK looked back and forth from the girls talking about him. "Shut up all of you'se!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey, you shut up sock boy!" Stress told him. "Get da hell off Squibble or I'se gunna lock ya in a drawer."  
  
TARK ignored Stress, thinking she couldn't do anything to him. Suddenly, TARK was dressed as a clown, makeup, big nose and all, and locked in a drawer.  
  
Stress smirked. "I got pull wid da writer," she explained to Jack.  
  
Quipster burst out laughing while the others all looked extremely befuddled.  
  
"Thank ya, Stress," Squibble said, relieved. "Yer a good TARK Control President."  
  
Stress looked very proud of herself. "Der's a reason dat da vote was unanimous."  
  
"Well, thanks. Now dat I'se free a him I can get wid Davie!" Squibble said, excitedly grabbing Davie's arm and clinging onto it.  
  
"Ya actually want me? Ya WANT ta defend ME?" Davie asked, incredulously.  
  
"A course silly.actually I want ta do a lot moah den dat wid ya," Marissa said, smiling mischievously.  
  
Davie looked confused. "Like what? Playin' a game?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I guess ya could call it a game," Marissa said, smirking.  
  
"Like monopoly? I love dat game! Can I be da bankah?" he asked, excited.  
  
"Davie, ya dumb ass," Jack said, hitting him upside the head. "Dat ain't what she's talkin' 'bout."  
  
"Den what is she.oh." Davie realized, blushing.  
  
"I'se think dat Davie an' Holiday should be friends," Racetrack joked.  
  
"I think dat you an' me should be friends," Moneybags said, walking up to Racetrack.  
  
Racetrack looked her over. "I full-heartedly agree wid dat.unless I can negotiate ta get somethin' more den friends."  
  
"Tell ya what.I'll flip ta decide it," she said, pulling her 'lucky coin' out of her pocket. "Heads we become bettah den jest friends, tales we don't."  
  
Racetrack looked surprised. "Uhh.all right." he agreed.  
  
Moneybags threw the coin into the air and looked at it. "Heads, we win," she declared.  
  
"Yeah we do," Racetrack agreed, laughing.  
  
Moneybags went to slip the coin back into her pocked but accidentally dropped it. She tried to pick it up quickly but Racetrack got to it first. He was going to hand it back to her but realized something.  
  
"Wat a minute, dis coin's got both side wid heads on it," Racetrack observed.  
  
Moneybags looked slightly embarrassed. "Well.I wouldn't really gamble on somethin' like dat 'less I knew what'd happen," she explained.  
  
"You are definitely my kinda goil," Racetrack said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.  
  
"So, everyone's got a guy now?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think ya fergot somethin'," Stress said, pointing at Babble, Tinker, Jibajabba and Bitter who were not engaged in a physical fight.  
  
Jack sighed. "Spot, jest have dem all defend ya all right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.hey goils," he yelled. "Get up!" he told them.  
  
They seemingly did not hear him because the fight continued on.  
  
"GOILS!" Spot yelled, louder, still obtaining no response.  
  
Tunes rolled her eyes at Spot's unimaginative way of attempting to get people's attention. "OH MY GAWD! Spot took off his shirt!" she yelled.  
  
The four girls all froze and whipped around to look at Spot.  
  
"Nice job," Skittery commended.  
  
Tunes smirked. "Why thank you. I try."  
  
"Now dat I got yer attention," Spot began, "We'se decided dat all for a you'se guys can defend me, all right?"  
  
The four girls grudgingly agreed.  
  
"Now.da plan," Jack began.  
  
So, what we'se gunna do is get revenge on da goil dat was bein' mean ta you'se guys. An' we thought dat befoah ya actually confronted her dat we'se should scare her a little," Jack explained.  
  
"Well, how are we'se gunna do dat?" Gav asked.  
  
"We thought dat we'd send ya back an'."  
  
His plan making was interrupted by loud protests from all the girls. "Send us back!?" "WE DON'T WANNA GO BACK" "NOO NOT DAT!!"  
  
Jack held up his hand. Then, surprised when this did not subside their boisterous disapproval, he yelled, "Spot's takin' off his shirt!"  
  
The girls all looked at him oddly, Spot most of all. "Uhh.Cowboy.dat only works right if a goil does it," Tunes told him, trying not to laugh at him.  
  
Jack looked confused but shrugged it off. "Well, it got yer attention. Now, listen! We gotta get through da plan! So, we'se gunna send ya back," he paused to glare at the girls, making sure they wouldn't make another outburst, "an' den we'se gunna give ya all one a our trademarks.one at a time you goils are gunna slip inta da goils house an' put dem 'round her room."  
  
"Uhh.Jack.dat don't make sense," Stress told him. "If she's nevah seen Newsies how's she gunna know?"  
  
"Da Newsie gods'll take care a dat. We do got some powahs as gods. At night, when she goes ta sleep we'se gunna give her dreams so dat she'll know what's happenin' an' den when she already thinks she's crazy you goils'll all confront her. It's shoah ta make a newsie lovah outta her!"  
  
"Umm.no it's shoah ta make her have ta go ta an' asylum," Moneybags corrected.  
  
Jack looked at Spot. They both shrugged.. "Eithah way she won't be makin' fun a newsies anytime soon." Spot said.  
  
"Dat's real nice."Quipster said.  
  
"Do ya dare ta question da all powahful newsie gods?" Spot asked, getting in her face.  
  
Quipster rolled her eyes. Ya'd think dey would realize who da powahful one is by now.she thought.  
  
Suddenly, Spot was turned into a cat and a multitude of dogs had appeared.  
  
Quipster laughed evily.  
  
"Dat is my kinda goil," TARK said from his drawer.  
  
"Change him back! NOW!" Jibajabba yelled, as Bitter, Babble, Tinker and herself all ran around trying to catch Spot who was being chased around by the dogs.  
  
"Change him back? Don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." Quipster pretended. "I can't do magic!"  
  
"Right now!" Jibajabba told her, sternly.  
  
"Fine." Quipster said, and as she spoke Spot was transformed back into the human form that we all know and love, and the dogs had disappeared.  
  
"So, what were ya sayin'?" Quipster asked Spot innocently.  
  
"Uh.nothin'.yer a odd goil, ya know dat?" Spot asked.  
  
Quipster thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Dat I am.soo da plan. We'se startin' tomorrah right?"  
  
"What? No we ain't, we'se startin' right now as soon as we give you'se guys da trademarks," Jack told her.  
  
"Umm.Jack.I think Quipstah is right. We'se startin' tomorrah," Stress told him. "Aftah all she knows everythin'.why fight it?"  
  
Jack glared and gave in. "Fine, I think me boys could use a little cheerin' up an' everythin'. We don't get many goils heah.actually.you'se guys are da foist in a hundred yeahs or so." 


	3. A Night Full of Fun

"So.we'se spendin' da night, hmm? C'mon Mushy.I'll jump on ya in yer bedroom," Hades said, finally getting up from on top of Mush.  
  
Mush thought about it for all of a second then grabbed her hand and ran towards his bedroom as fast as her could.  
  
~~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Hey.uhh.Skitt.wanna go play cards?" Tunes asked.  
  
"Cards.what kinda cards?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Hey, dat brought up a funny thought. Do you remembah dose goils dat used ta refer ta sex as playin' cards.dat was funny," Racetrack said, hoping to give Skittery the hint so he didn't seem as stupid as Davie. Even though Race and Skittery seemed to not like each other in the movie they were secretly the best of friends.  
  
Skittery laughed. "Yeah, what were der names?"  
  
"Uhh.der were a bunch a us," Tunes told him.  
  
"Us? OHHH.Cards!" he said, winking. "C'mon we can go in heah ta play "CARDS"."  
  
"Smooth Skitt.very smooth," Racetrack said, rolling his eyes.  
  
~~~*****~~~  
  
Gav, getting ideas from the other girls, looked at Blink smirked. "Ya know.I'se always wondahed if I could everythin' da same if I had an eye patch on," she told him.  
  
"Oh.well.we could go try things out. Like, go ta da kitchen an' see if ya can drink da same an' all.it ain't really dat hard," he told her.  
  
"Well.I had some moah recreational activities in mind," she told him, running a hand up his chest.  
  
"Recreational? Monopo.ohhhh.yeah!" he said. "We should try dat out."  
  
Gav smirked as she was led away by the hand.  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
"Horny kids," Quipster told Itey, laughing. "So.can I see yer pant collection?"  
  
"I don't have a pant collection!" Itey claimed.  
  
"Oh, really? Let's go check yer room an' see!" she challenged.  
  
"Fine.dis bettah not be a way a gettin' me alone in me room," he told her.  
  
"Me? Do dat? Nevah." Quipster joked. "But, seriously, no. I jest wanna see yer pant collection an' den we can play Monopoly wid Squibble an' Davie!"  
  
"All right.but der ain't a pant collection in heah," Itey said, opening the room to his door.  
  
"Why don't ya check yer closet.der's a loose board.a couple more ta da left," she advised.  
  
Itey followed her dirrections and pulled on the loose board. He was shocked to see dozens and dozens of pants, folded and arranged in colors, hidden there. "What da fuck?" he asked, confused.  
  
Quipster smirked then burst out laughing when she heard calls from all the newsies. "Wheah are me pants?!" "All me pants are gone!!!" "WHAT DA HELL!?" "Even da pants I'se WEARIN'!"  
  
Shortly followed were squeals from the girls. "Thank you GOD!" "SCORE!" "HELL YEAH BABY!"  
  
"You did dis, didn't ya?" Itey asked Quipster.  
  
"Me? No.Your the pant theif," she said, grinning. "Soo.sidekick wanna go play Monopoly?"  
  
Itey shriugged. "Shoah.well at least we can make fun a Davie."  
  
"We're perfect fer each oddah!" Quipster said, walking out with him.  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~  
  
Itey gave Quirky a cold glare as they walked by them on the way to make fun of Davie.  
  
"What was dat 'bout?" Jake asked Quirky.  
  
"Well.I sorta called him a spy.an' I don't think he appreciates it," Quirky explained.  
  
"OH! Yer dat goil? Ya know ya 'caused a lot a trouble up heah.we had ta go through dis long investigation ta find out if he was or wasn't a spy an' everythin'." Jake told her.  
  
"Really? Well.look at him! He does seem like a spy.Look! Right now he's talkin' ta his watch! What is dat?" Quirky asked.  
  
Jake turned around to see but by the time he had turned around Itey was pretending to check his watch.  
  
Jake looked back at Quirky confused. "Yer one determined goil," he told her. "He's jest checkin' da time!"  
  
Quirky nodded. "I guess I'm a little.He's plantin' a bug! Right der on da mantle!" she said, pointing.  
  
Jake turned around once again but by the time he had Itey was standing by the mantle and talking with Quipster about a picture on it.  
  
"Hey.drop it.we'se got bettah things ta do den dis," Jake told her. " We need ta." he started.  
  
He was interrupted by, "He's got a secret entrance! Right der!" she yelled.  
  
Jake, somewhat exasperated, turned around. And of course, by the time he had turned around all the way, Itey and Quipster were leaning against a wall and talking.nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Quirky.seriously.who is moah important right now? Da guy wid da sexy calves or da boy dat ya think is a spy?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yer right." Quirky said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Good, now we can move on ta more fun activities," he said, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Quirky almost screamed in frustration when, over Jake's shoulder, she saw Itey and Quipster laughing evily and waving.  
  
"I'll get you spy," Quirky mouthed.  
  
"Doubtful," Itey mouthed back.  
  
"Jake, let's go.NOW," Quirky said, pulling him away from the main room.  
  
Jake followed.being that he was being pulled. But, he woulda followed willingly.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
"Dat was great, Itey.yer da coolest," Quipster told him. "Let's go make fun a Davie!"  
  
"Let's," Itey said, offering his arm.  
  
Quipster took it and they skipped around the room trying to find Davie.  
  
"EWW!" Quipster yelled. She pointed at a secluded corner and there were Davie and Squibble making out.  
  
"EWW!" Itey echoed. "Dis is yer fault," he told Quipster.  
  
"Evah since he read yer story, "A Big Surprise", he's wanted ta do dat," Itey told her.  
  
"I'm gunna have ta burn dat story I get back home.well delete da file at least," she told him.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~  
  
"Hmm.who else could we make fun a?" Quipster asked.  
  
"Well, we could make fun a Spot.an' his small harem a goils ovah der," Itey suggested, pointing at Spot surrounded by the four girls  
  
"Dat'll be fun," Quipster said walking over.  
  
"Look, I get Spot fer da night!" Babble told them.  
  
"No! He's mine! I'm almost legal! I WANT TO HOP ON SPOT!" Tinker told them.  
  
"Get off of him! I'm SERIOUS!" Jibajabba told them.  
  
"I don't know what all of you are talking about but Spot is mine.I only need a good.couple hours with him!" Bitter told them. "After that you all can have him."  
  
"NO! At least I get him first!" Babble yelled.  
  
Soon they were all fighting on the floor. Spot watched indifferently, figuring either he would get to see a damn good catfight or get a couple good fuckings.  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
Quipster and Itey watched for a couple minutes before they decided it was boring and really did start playing Monopoly.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
"So.umm.Stress I was wonderin' if we was jest gunna sit 'round all night handcuffed ta each oddah or if I'se actually gunna get any," Jack put bluntly.  
  
"Umm.well.I guess." Stress started.  
  
"Good," Jack said running towards his room, Stress trailing behind him.  
  
~~~~******~~~~~  
  
"So.uhh.Briar ya wouldn't mind havin' me stick huh?" Snoddy asked, smirking.  
  
"Let's cut da bull shit an' jest go," she told him.  
  
Snoddy shrugged. "Dat was easiah den I thought," he commented leading her to his room.  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~  
  
(Are we seeing a pattern in what's going on here? Except for me and Itey.because Itey is a rebel!)  
  
~~~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
"Bumlets would you show me yer stick? I'se always wanted ta see it." Holiday told him.  
  
Bumlets grinned at her. "Shoah, Holiday," he told her.  
  
He took her into the room and said, "Here it is," pulling it out.  
  
"Can.can I hold it?" she asked.  
  
"I guess." Bumlets said, moving closer. (HAHA you think this is dirty.but it's not.get your minds outta the gutters!!)  
  
Holiday took it in her hands. "Dis is so cool! Dis is da same stick dat ya used in da movie?" she asked.  
  
"Yup!" Bumlets asked. "I got a couple a oddah a dem made jest like dis one.ya want one a yer own ta keep?"  
  
"Dat would be great!" Holiday said. "Dis is all so amazing."  
  
"We could make it more amazin'," Bumlets suggested leaning in and kissing her.  
  
~~~~*******~~~~~~  
  
"So.I say we flip dat coin again," Racetrack purposed to Moneybags. "Heads we go in me room an' start actin' like moah den friends an' tales we stay out heah an' play Monopoly like dose losahs."  
  
Moneybags laughed. "I ain't even gunna take da time ta flip da coin let's jest go!" she told him.  
  
Racetrack laughed. "My kinda goil!" he told her, hurrying into his room with her.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"So, Specs.do ya evah take off dose glasses?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well.uhh.sometimes.right befoah I go ta bed," he told her.  
  
"Really? Well.how 'bout I go an' help ya take dem off.along wid a few oddah things.." she asked.  
  
"I was thinkin' ya'd nevah ask." he told her. "Well.thinkin' ya'd nevah ask ta go.ya know.not thinkin' ya'd nevah ask me ta take off my glasses." he told her.  
  
"I knew what ya mean," she assured him.  
  
"Dat's good 'cause I guess it would be weird if I was thinkin' 'bout ya takin' off me glasses." he continued on.  
  
"Hey, uhh.Specs?" Raved said, to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's jest go!"  
  
Specs looked a little embarrassed and smiled sheepishly. "All right!" 


	4. Trademarks

"Get up get up!" came a voice over the speaker. "Da presses are rollin'. Do ya heah me ya gotta get up!"  
  
There was a collective groan heard from everyone, who were happily asleep.  
  
All the boys rolled out of bed, rubbing their eyes and yawning.  
  
Racetrack started to leave the room. "Wheah are ya goin'?" Moneybags asked.  
  
"Ta Snipeshootah's room.duh.." Racetrack told her.  
  
Moneybags, curious why he was going in there, followed him.  
  
Racetrack walked in, hit Snipeshooter over the head, took the cigar he was smoking and sang, "Dat's my cigah."  
  
Snipeshooter looked at him oddly. "No it isn't. I bought it ovah at da store on da cornah."  
  
Racetrack glared at hit him aagin. "Ya idiot! Dat ain't yer line. We do dis every day. Why can ya jest get it right?!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Do it again. I'll get it right dis time," Snipeshooter told him.  
  
Racetrack took a deep breath and sang, "Dat's my cigah."  
  
"A porcelain tub wid boilin' watah," Snipeshooter sang back.  
  
"What? What da fuck is wrong wid ya?!" Racetrack asked, hitting Snipeshooter again.  
  
"What? I did me line!" Snipeshooter claimed.  
  
"It's da wrong fuckin' line! It ain't even in dis song.hell it ain't even YER line," Racetrack told him. "Yer supposed ta say, 'You'll steal anuddah.' Jest do it right!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'll get it right dis time.really. I promise. Once moah," Snipeshooter said.  
  
Racetrack opened his mouth to say his line but was interrupted by some of the newsies walking in. "Hey, what's da hold up in heah? I gotta say me line!" Blink told them.  
  
"Dis dumbass can't get his line right!" Racetrack told them, hitting Snipeshooter again.  
  
"Maybe if ya didn't hit him so much he wouldn't be so slow," Moneybags siggested.  
  
"Yeah! Dat's right!" Snipeshooter agreed. "I definatley got da raw deal, heah! I get hit every fuckin' mornin'!"  
  
"What 'bout me?" Racetrack asked. "Every single mornin' I get soap in me eye from someone not passin' me da damn towel. Wheah da hell am I supposed ta get a fuckin' dollah every mornin?"  
  
"Well, maybe if ya didn't hit so damn hard durin' King a New Yawk I would lowah da prince. An' once an' fer all I AIN'T GLUM AN' DUMB!" Skitter excalimed.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys. Let's jest get on wid da song!" Jack intervened.  
  
"Well, while we'se on da subject, Jack do ya think ya could make an' effert ta not get da damn shavin' cream in me mouth? It's gross!" Mush told him.  
  
"Stop yer bitchin', boys," Stress told them. "Jest skip da damn song fer taday!"  
  
"Skip da song?" Jack asked. "We can't do dat! Look, Stress, ya know dat I love ya.an' dat I love what ya can do.especially dat think when we were."  
  
Stress cleared her throat and shook her head.  
  
"Well, da point is, we can't jest skip da song," Jack told her.  
  
"Why not?" Stress asked.  
  
"Jest.'cause.I dunno..fine, fine we'll skip it," Jack agreed, unable to think of any reason that they shouldn't and slowly falling into the habit of doing whatever Stress said (being the good little minion that he is.) "We'll jest skip straight ta givin' you goils our trademarks so we can get ta da revenge."  
  
"Yes! Revenge!" Hades called out.  
  
"C'mon! To da main room!" Blink said.  
  
Everyone followed him to the main room.  
  
"I'll go foist," Jack decided. "Stress pick a trademark."  
  
"I'll take.yer shirt," Stress decided.  
  
  
  
"Me shirt? Dat ain't a trademark! I was thinkin' me hat.or bandana," Jack told her.  
  
Stress smirked. "I know.all right fine I'll take.da rope belt," she decided, pulling it off him.  
  
Jack shrugged his consent before realizing that he felt a little cold. He looked down and found his pants had falled down. He blushed whily he pulled his pants up quickly.  
  
"Do ya really think dat da rope is da best idea? I mean.da goil could jest take it as a peice a rope in her house," Raven pointed out.  
  
Stress shrugged. "Fine, I'll take da hat," she said, taking Jack's hat and putting it on her own head.  
  
"Can I have me belt back, den?" Jack asked, keeping his pants up with his hand.  
  
"Nope!" Stress said, laughing and ting the rope around her own waist.  
  
"But." Jack started.  
  
"Next. Who's next?" Stress asked, ignoing Jack's please for his belt.  
  
"What should I take fer Davie?" Squibble asked, confused.  
  
"I think dat is obvious," Quipster told her. "CARROTS!" Jibajabba and Quipster said together.  
  
"I don't even understand that whole carrot thing," Davie said. "There aren't even carrots in the movie!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Hi I'm Really Slow, we have dubbed ya 'Coneja Muy Loca' 'cause ya are a 'Very Crazy Bunny'." Quipster explained.  
  
"What? Why?" Davie asked.  
  
"Have ya evah watched yerself in da mirror when ya dance?" Jibajabba asked.  
  
"What? I thought I looked cool! The boys.they said I did!" Davie calimed.  
  
"Well, actually Davie, ya do look kinda stupid," Jack tol him. "we jest wanted someone ta look really bad so dat da rest a us look bettah."  
  
Davie looked hurt. "Fine, fine take my carrots," he said, pulling a large bag of carrots from his back pocket.  
  
"But.how did dose fit back der?" Tunes asked.  
  
"I'se a newsie god," Davie said, shrugging. "Don't ask questions."  
  
Tunes looked at him oddly but refrained from other questions. Tunes, instead, turned to Skittery and started pulling off his shirt.  
  
Skittery looked shocked while the rest of the group started yelling and making dirty comments.  
  
"Hey.Tunes.don't ya think we should do dis in private?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Dis!" he said, struggling to keep his shirt on.  
  
Tunes smirked. "I dunno what yer talkin' 'bout but I'm jest gettin' yer trademark," she told him, smiling victoriously when she finally got his shirt off. "Der.pink shirt trademark!"  
  
Skittery crossed his arms looking uncomforatble and embarassed.  
  
"I know what I'm takin' fer Blinky," Gav siad, pointing to the patch she was still wearing.  
  
"Me too.I'm takin' Bumlet's stick!" Holiday told them all.  
  
"Hey.won't dat hurt poor Bumlets?" Mush asked. "I mean I know we'se gods an' all but der are limits ta what we can do an' we shouldn't expect Bumlets ta sacrifice his."  
  
"I was talking about dis stick," Holiday said, rolling her eyes. "Not.well.ya know."  
  
"Oh.gotcha.." Mush said. "So, whaday want drom me, Hades?"  
  
Hades jumped on top of him. "I think ya know what I want."  
  
Tinker cleared her throat. "He means trademark," she said quietly to Hades.  
  
Hades looked visibly disappointed. "Oh.dat.well I dunno. Ya don't really got a trademark."  
  
"Yeah I do!" Mush protested.  
  
"Name one!" Hades challenged.  
  
"Well, der's dat.uhh.an' den der's.an' dat one time." Mush said, trying to think. Then, unable to think of one, burst out crying. "I'm a failure as a newsie! I got nothin'!! Hell..even Davie's got carrots!"  
  
"No.you aren't a failure.yer too cute ta be a failure!" Squibble told him, patting him on the head.  
  
"Plus look at dose muscles! I mean damn look at dat six pack!" Hades added, rubbing her hand over it.  
  
"Dat's it!" Holiday said. "Jest get a six pack a somethin'.everyone would catch on ta dat!"  
  
Mush looked very proud. "Score." he said. "I like dat trademark!"  
  
"I have lots a trademarks," Spot boasted.  
  
"Dat's good 'cause ya gotta have at least four," Gav pointed out.  
  
"Well, der's da key," Spot started.  
  
"I'll take da key!" Jibajabba said, hurriedly. "See, 'cause I got one a me own," she added, showing them the key necklace that she never takes off.  
  
"All right," Spot agreed, taking the key necklace off of his own neck and putting it around Jibajabba's.  
  
"I want yer slingshot," Tinker told him, taking it out of his back pocket.  
  
"Fine, so who wants me cane?" Spot asked.  
  
"I DO! I DO!" Babble said, jumping up and down and waving her arms.  
  
"Okay," Spot said, giving her an odd look. "Wait.is dat all I got?"  
  
"What 'bout Bittah?" Tunes asked. "She's gotta have somethin'."  
  
Bitter smirked. "I'll jest take his suspendahs."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Quipster protested. "Dat's Itey's trademark." She brought up the hand that already held Itey's suspenders.  
  
"Spot's also known fer his red suspendahs," Bitter insisted.  
  
"No I ain't!" Spot said. "Dat is not one a me trademarks."  
  
"Well den, if ya insist I'll take yer pants," Bitter suggested, grinning.  
  
"JEST LET HER TAKE DA SUSPENDAHS!" Babble, Tinker and Jibajabba told him.  
  
Spot grudgingly agreed and took off his suspenders.  
  
Bitter, happy that her plan had worked, darted forward and pulled down his pants. She smirked and said, "Well, dat was fun," while admiring the view.  
  
"AAAAH! YA took Itey's job, too!" Quipster said, angrily.  
  
"I don't steal pants!" Itey protested.  
  
Sure enough, right after he said that, amazingly there was a stack of pants in his hands and many pant-less newsies and newsie fans.  
  
Quipster burst out laughing while the rest of the people in the room looked very embarrassed. She, however, had astoundingly been permitted to keep her pants.  
  
Itey dropped the stack. "NO! It wasn't me! I'se been framed!" he claimed.  
  
"Let's jest keep goin'.I'se a little chilly an' will be happy when dis insanity is ovah," Jack said, frustrated.  
  
"Who doesn't have trademark?"  
  
"Well, what should I take fer Jake? I'm guessin' I ain't allowed ta take his calves," Quirky asked.  
  
"Ya could take his highwatahs," Raven suggested.  
  
"Dey aren't highwatahs," Quirky protested. "But all right. I'll take his ovah alls. Itey give dem up."  
  
"I don't have dem. See, on da floor. I DON'T STEAL PANTS!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shoah ya don't," Quirky sai,d puling Jake's overalls out of the large pile of pants.  
  
"Hey, I don't know why ya deny is," Racetrack said. "I would be braggin' 'bout how I could get goils outta dey're pants if I were you."  
  
"Ya can get goils outta dey're pants.at least one goil," Moneybags told him.  
  
"Nice point," Racetrack said, looking prod of himself.  
  
"So, what am I gunna take from you?" Moneybags asked.  
  
"Well.I suppose ya could take me lucky dice. I beat Les wid dem!" he told her, pulling them out of his pocket.  
  
"I'm so proud of you! Beatin' nine yeah olds at dice games," Moneybags said sarcastically.  
  
"Do ya want dem or not?" Race asked, angry that she had insulted his achievement.  
  
"I'm sorry, yes. I want dem," Moneybags said, taking them out of his hand.  
  
"An' I want dis," Briar said, pulling an armband off of Snoddy's arm. "Dis'll woik nicely."  
  
"All right. I can do widout it fer a couple days," Snoddy agreed.  
  
"Do ya think ya could do widout dese?" Racen asked Specs, pulling off his glassed.  
  
"How da hell will I see?" Specs protested.  
  
"Ya saw all right last night," Raven pointed out.  
  
"Well.dat's different." Specs said.  
  
"How so?" Raven asked.  
  
"Fine, take dem. Jest don't break dem or anythin' 'cause den I'll have ta change me nickname."  
  
"I'll be very careful," Raven promised putting the glasses on. "Wait a minute.dese are jest glass lenses! Der's no prescription! Scandalous!"  
  
Specs blushed. "Well.dey look good on me an' make me look smartah," he explained.  
  
"I see." Raven said, smirking.  
  
"So, dat's all da trademarks, right?" Jack asked.  
  
When everyone nodded he said, "Good, time ta begin!"  
  
"Wait!" Itey protested. "Wheah is Spot?"  
  
Everyone looked around. The Spot fans, who had stayed up the entire night fighting to make sure that no one got a chance with him if they didn't, had collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Hey.weren't der fouh a dem befoah?" Racetrack asked, counting the fans.  
  
Everyone looked and sure enough there were only three now.  
  
Itey started to wake Babble, Jibajabba and Bitter up, (being the antagonistic rebel that he is) wanting to make sure that a fight wasn't avoided.  
  
"Which one is missin'?" Jack asked.  
  
All the sudden from the bathroom someone yelled, "DAMNIT SPOT I DON'T WANT A ONE MINUTE MAN!"  
  
Tinker ran out of the bathroom buttoning her shirt, looking very angry. A disappointed Spot followed after her with no shirt and buttoning his pants. It didn't take long for everyone to figure out what was going on.  
  
Bitter, Babble, and Jibajabba were furious with Tinker. They all ran over to her and were even livid enough not to notice that Spot was half naked. The other girls in the room didn't and drooled over the sight, much to the dismay of their boyfriends.  
  
"WHAT DA HELL?!" Bitter exclaimed angrily. "DIS IS FUCKIN' IT! I'M SOAKIN' YA ALL LIKE I SHOULDA DONE IN DA BEGINNIN'!"  
  
"But.the rest of us didn't do anything!" Babble reminded her.  
  
"Well." Bitter said, then paused to think. "I'm gunna soak ya befoah ya can," she decided, punching Babble across the face.  
  
Babble, surprised by the blow, fell back.  
  
Spot nodded in approval, sitting down to watch the ensuing fight.  
  
Bitter looked at Jibajabba, who had been standing their silently. "C'mon, bitch, yer next!"  
  
"No.I don't fight," Jibajabba told her.  
  
"I don't fuckin' care what ya do an' don't! I said dat yer next!" Bitter said, walking toward her threatingly.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me. I'm serious!" Jibajabba told her, crossing her arms and glaring at her.  
  
Bitter hesitated. "But.how do I know dat ya won't go aftah Spot?"  
  
Jibajabba looked at her like she was crazy. "A course I'se gunna go aftah Spot! Hello, look at da boy! What if we jest got rid a da othah two? Wid my powahs and yer soakin' capabilities we could have Spot to ourselves an' jest take turns," she suggested.  
  
Bitter thought it over for a moment before abruptly swinging around and punching Tinker across the face and then in the stomach. She turned back to Jibajabba and offered her hand.  
  
Jibajabba looked at it disgusted. Bitter followed her gaze and noticed their was some blood on it. Bitter sheepishly wiped it off on her pants and then stuck it back out. Jibajabba accepted it this time, although she still looked slightly revolted.  
  
"No more fightin'?" Itey asked, sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Not unless dese bitches ferget ta stay away from Spot," Bitter said.  
  
"Oh realllly?" Itey said, smiling evilly.  
  
"So, you goils are gunna share me?" Spot asked.  
  
"Dat's da plan," Jibajabba told him.  
  
Spot shrugged and put one arm around Jibajabba and the other around Bitter. "Soo.you were sayi." Spot started.  
  
"OH MY GAWD!" Jibajabba interrupted. "Spot has no shirt on!!"  
  
"AAAH YOUR RIGHT!" Bitter said, in shock.  
  
You could practically see the drool on the girl's faces (not really.figure of speech!). Spot smiled, very happy with the effect he had on women. "Ya know goils.if ya play yer cards right you'll see a lot moah den dis," he told them.  
  
Bitter and Jibajabba had to fight to stifle their squeals.  
  
"So.." Spot tried again. "What were ya sayin' Jacky boy?"  
  
"Oh.yeah.we'se gunna start da plan," Jack told him. 


	5. Plan Put In Action

Oh.yeah.we'se gunna start da plan," Jack told him. "It's Friday night now so." Jack started.  
  
"Nu uh," Briar protested. "We came here Friday and spent the night."  
  
"We'se newsie gods. If we say it's Friday den it is," Snoddy told her.  
  
Briar shrugged, ready to believe Snoddy about anything.  
  
"So," Jack continued, loudly. "We can have three groups a goils. Every night one group will go. Den she can be scared on Monday when she talks to her othah newsie hatin' friend."  
  
"So, who goes when?" Raven asked, not wanting to leave Specs.  
  
Jack thought for a minute. "How 'bout two Spot fans, Davie's fan, me own fan an' Race's?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Sendin' in da most important, huh?" Stress asked.  
  
Jack started to nod but then, seeing the glares from the newsies and newsie fans that hadn't been chosen he shook his head. "Dey's jest da foist five I could think a."  
  
Stress laughed. "Nice covah, Jacky-boy. So, when do we go?"  
  
"Right now," Jack told her.  
  
"We're gunna come back, right?" Moneybags asked.  
  
"Well.der really ain't a reason fer ay to." Jack told her. He had never thought about them returning.  
  
Racetrack walked up to Jack and nudged him. "Jack, I got a very good reason fer dem ta come back an' I'se shoah dat you'se do too if ya know what I mean," he told him, winking.  
  
Realization of Racetrack's meaning dawned on Jack. "Yeah, I think you goils'll be back," Jack said, grinning at Stress.  
  
"Which a you goils'll be goin?" Spot asked his for girl defense team.  
  
Jibajabba and Bitter looked at each other. "Well?" Bitter asked. "What do you think?"  
  
"One a us should stay here an' one should go," Jibajabba decided. "Someone's gotta make shoah Tinkah an' Babble stay away from him."  
  
Bitter sighed. "I'll go. You can stay an' have yer turn wid Spot foist."  
  
Jibajabba smiled brightly. "Great, which goil do ya wanna take?"  
  
"You an' Tinkah are friends, right? She can stay heah wid you 'cause it'll be easiah fer ya ta keep her away an' I'll take Babble."  
  
Jibajabba nodded and went to stand next to Spot. She was positively beaming when Spot casually put an arm around her waist.  
  
Bitter scowled a little, jealous that Jibajabba got to have fun that night but she knew she had a job to do.  
  
"Everyone got yer trademarks?" Jack asked.  
  
There was a chorus of yeses and Jack nodded. Stress, Moneybags, Bitter, Babble and Squibble all disappeared out of the room.  
  
All the guys who still had their defenders started to separate into couples to continue the previous night's activities.  
  
Spot looked at Jibajabba who he still had an arm around. "So, it's yer turn wid me, eh?" he asked.  
  
Jibajabble blushed and smiled.  
  
"Let's make shoah ya get a good one," he said, leading her away. "Hey, Jack, ya wanna da da dream bit fer me? I'se gunna be busy."  
  
Jack shrugged his consent since he had nothing better to do. "If things are dis borin' aftah two minutes a  
  
Stress bein' gone how's it gunna be when dey're gone fer good?" Jack thought, downcast.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~  
  
Squibble, Stress, Bitter, Babble and Moneybags found themselves in a pile in a strange girl's room.  
  
"Which one is she?" Moneybags asked, looking between the two girls beds that were located in the room.  
  
Stress shrugged. "I dunno. Let's jest get dis stuff planted," she said, placing the cowboy hat on the door knob.  
  
Money placed the dice on one of the girl's bedside tables, hoping she had the right one.  
  
Squibble, not wanting the girl to miss the carrots, threw them around the room. Soon the desks, floor and beds were covered with carrots. Unfortunatley, she wasn't watching what she was doing and hit one of the sleeping girls int he face with one.  
  
"What the." the girl asked, shooting into a sitting position.  
  
"Shit!" Stress swore, noticing the activity.  
  
"Wh.wh.who the hell are all of you?" the asked pulling the blanket closer around her and pulling her legs in.  
  
"Would ya believe dis is a dream?" Babble asked.  
  
"Uh.no.." the girl answered.  
  
"Fine, den we'se goils form da Newsie Mailin' List dat are heah ta get revenge on some Marie goil fer bein' mean 'boput Newsies," Bitter told her.  
  
None of the NMLers thought that the new girl would believe them or be okay with this explanation but the girl hopped out of bed and walked over. "I'm Aisling on the list. It's about time someone taught Marie a lesson."  
  
"Really, Aisling? Yer Marie's sistah?" Bitter asked.  
  
"Yeah.wait.you have blue hair. Oh my gosh, Bitter? Bitter my muse?" Aisling asked.  
  
"Da one an' only," Bitter told her.  
  
"I can't believe I'm meeting everyone!" Aisling said, happily.  
  
"Uh.now whada we do?" Moneybags asked. "Maybe we should take her with us."  
  
"Yeah.maybe.I mean she is on da NML an' she already knows 'bout us," Stress conceded.  
  
"Come wid you? Where?" Aisling asked, interested.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" another voice asked.  
  
The five NMLers quickly looked at the girl they assumed to be Marie. She was still fast asleep.  
  
"Who said dat?" Squibble asked.  
  
"I did," a short girl answered, walking up.  
  
"We really got work on bein' stealthiah," Stress muttered.  
  
"I don't," Babble said. "I eat three square meals a day an' exercise."  
  
"Stealthy! Not healthy!" Stress exclaimed. "Ya don't even know da meanin' a da word!"  
  
"SHH!" everyone told Stress.  
  
Stress glared and continued mumbling to herself.  
  
"Whoa re you?" Bitter asked the new girl.  
  
"This is me sister, Jenny," Aisling replied.  
  
Squibble squinted at the girl. "Slapdash?"  
  
The girl looked at her oddly. "Squibble?"  
  
"Oh my gosh," Squibble said, running and hugging her.  
  
"Dat goil isn't on da NML is she?" Moneybags asked.  
  
"Nope," Squibble answered. "She's one a Quipstah an' Jibajabba an' I'se greatest friends! 'Cept she moved away an' now I get ta see her again!!"  
  
"So're both comin' now?" Babble asked.  
  
"Shoah, I guess," Stress said. "Let's jest get outta heah before we start takin' pets too."  
  
Babble quickly laid Spot's cane on the desk and Bitter laid the suspenders by them.  
  
"Lets go," Bitter said.  
  
The girls all gathered in a circle, including a confused Aisling and Slapdash, and were soon transmitted back to the Newsieverse.  
  
"Hey goils," Jack greeted. "Nice job in der."  
  
Stress immediately walked over to sit next to Jack. Moneybags also went to sit by Racetrack and  
  
Squibble on top of Davie. Bitter, Babble and the new girls stood where they were.  
  
"What've we got here?" Jack asked, noticing the additions.  
  
"We sorta woke up Marie's sistahs, an' dat one is Aisling, a membah a da NML an' dis othah one is Slapdash, a friend a some a da goils," Bitter explained.  
  
"An' what're we supposed ta do wid dem?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"Der's moah newsies. Dey can help," Stress suggested.  
  
Jack, Davie and Racetrack looked at each other and shrugged. "All right," Jack said. "Who do you goils want?"  
  
"I dunno what dis is all about but I want Dutchy," Aisling said.,  
  
"Yeah, what is all dis?" Slapdash asked.  
  
The three boys took turns in relating the entire story to the two new girls.  
  
"Oh.so fer defendin'? I want Les," Slapdash decided.  
  
"Really?" the three boys asked in shock.  
  
"Yep," Jenny answered. "I can take his lettle wooden sword!"  
  
"All right, den. You got Les," Jack agreed, shrugging.  
  
"What're you gunna take fer Dutchy?" Davie asked Aisling.  
  
"Oh.I dunno." Aisling said, trying to think.  
  
"Ya could take a sign a strike spelled right," Squibble suggested.  
  
Aisling looked at the others who all shrugged, not thinking of a better one.  
  
"Okay, den. Sign it is," Aisling agreed. "Do I get ta meet Dutchy?"  
  
"Yeah.uhh.Davie call him," Jack said looking very confused all the sudden.  
  
Davie looked like he was trying but then said, "No, Race, you call him."  
  
Racetrack shrugged and closed his eyes. A few moments later they popped open and he looked panicked.  
  
"Davie, Jack, can we talk ovah der?" he asked.  
  
The two boys nodded. Jack removed his arm from Stress' shoulders and walked over to where Racetrack was standing across the room. Davie got up to follow, forgetting that Squibble was on her lap. Squibble fell onto the floor with a "OW". Davie looked from Squibble to the other boys and back again. "I'll make dis up to you latah," he told her walking over.  
  
Squibble pouted for a moment on the floor before getting back on the couch and talking happily with Slapdash.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's goin' on?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Jack questioned. "Yer da one dat told us ta come ovah heah."  
  
"You know, doh. I can't use me powahs anymoah! I couldn't call Dutchy befoah an' now I can't do nothin," Racetrack explained.  
  
"Yeah, I do know what ya mean. I couldn't call him eithah. It don't make sense. We bettah figuah out what's goin' on," Jack said.  
  
"What if it's dose two goils? We didn't have any problem befoah dey showed up.an' dey are Marie's sistahs," Davie pointed out.  
  
"I dunno if dey could do somethin' like dis," Jack said looking at them. "I mean dey are jest a couple a goils."  
  
"Well, do you got any explanation fer it?" Davie asked.  
  
Jack thought for a minute before shaking his head. "Guess not.let's go find out if da rest a da boys are goin' through dis, all right?"  
  
The two boys nodded and walked back to the group of girls. Even though Jack had said he didn't believe it was the new girls he kept a safe distance from them, as did the rest of the girls.  
  
"Hey, goils," Jack started. "We gotta have a emergency meetin'.do ya think dat all a you could step inta dat room ovah der an' da rest a da goils'll join ya in a minute?"  
  
All the girls nodded except Bitter. "Can I see Spot foist? I jest wanna see him."  
  
Jack looked at her oddly. "Fine, ya can see him an' go in wid da rest a da goils," he conceded.  
  
All the girls, except Bitter, walked into the room that Jack had pointed out.  
  
"Can I ring da bell, Jack? CAN I? CAN I?!" Davie asked, looking very excited.  
  
"Uhh.yeah all right," Jack said.  
  
Davie skipped over to the bell that was clearly labeled "Emergency Meeting Bell" and rang it loudly.  
  
Almost all the newsies came running out of their room as fast as they could. There had never been an emergency before and they were scared now that there was one.  
  
Spot came walking out slowly buttoning his pants and grumbling. "Finally keep it goin' an' der's an emergency," he mumbled. "Dis bettah be good boys," he told them.  
  
The girls exited shortly after, their hair and clothes askew.  
  
Tunes, who was extremely upset about being interrupted, yelled, "Skittery back heah NOW!"  
  
Skittery quickly ran to where Tunes was standing. "Good Skittery," Tunes said, patting his head. "Now sit!" she commanded, wanting to show off exactly how whipped he was.  
  
Skittery plopped down on the floor and sat down.  
  
"Dat's a good boy," Tunes said, smiling. "Now go play wid yer friends."  
  
Skitter nodded and ran off to where the rest of the boys were standing. (hehe pet Skittery!!)  
  
Tinker, who had been sitting outside Spot's door waiting for him to come out, ran up to him. "Spot, we gotta talk! I know what I said befoah was mean but." she started.  
  
Spot was listening, interestedly, always happy to hear an apology.  
  
Jibajabba, angry that Tinker hadn't learned her lesson, brought her arms together in front of her (ya know.like I Dream of Genie? How Genie does it?) "Tinker BACK AWAY! I'm WARNING you!" she yelled.  
  
Tinker, sure that Jibajabba would never use her powers against her, said, "What're ya gunna do 'bout it?"  
  
Quipster, who had been walking by, said, "Ohhh.shouldn't a said dat."  
  
Jibajabba laughed. "I'll show ya wh.Quip how come yer wearin' like thirty pairs a pants?"  
  
Quipster looked down and shrugged. "I was bored.seemed like a good idea at da time."  
  
Jibajabba shrugged to and looked back to Tinker. "Where was I? Ah yes.I'll show ya what I'm gunna do 'bout it!" Jibajabba bowed her head and blinked (Like Genie.). Tinker was suddenly dressed in a big bunny suit and hopping around.  
  
Davie looked up and seeing a bunny said, "ANOTHAH ONE!" and ran over to hug her.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Squibble yelled from the other room. "Jibajabba PLEASE turn her back? Davie is MINE!"  
  
Jibajabba, having pity on Squibbly, brought her arms together and nodded her head again. Tinker was back to normal except located in the room with the other girls.  
  
Bitter, who had been watching the entire thing, nodded in approval. "I'se glad I'm on yer side," she told Jibajabba.  
  
Jibajabba smiled proudly and walked off to the room where the rest of the girls were. Bitter, after checking Spot out, walked after her.  
  
Davie looked severely disappointed that his rabbit-like friend had disappeared.  
  
"C'mon, let's all settle down now," Jack said, once the girls had all disappeared into the room and the door had been shut. "We'se got a serious problem. It seems dat Racetrack, Davie an' I'se lost our powers. Has anyone else had dat trouble?"  
  
Everyone looked shocked and scared. "Whadya mean 'lost'?" Blink asked.  
  
"He means we can't do nothin' anymoah. We tried ta call Dutchy an' we couldn't," Racetrack clarified. "We need ta know if anyone else's got dis problem 'cause we got a theory but wanna know if it is even logical."  
  
Everyone tested their powers and finding that they were still working they told Jack.  
  
Davie, Jack and Racetrack exchanged glances. "Look, dis doesn't mean it's der fault. We don't got any right ta go 'round accusin' dem. We'll jest wait an' find out if it's true," Jack said.  
  
"Wait an' see if dey can steal everyone's powahs?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"What're we supposed ta do? We can't send dem home.it'll ruin our plan. An' we can't jest lock dem up in heah.what if dey're really dangerous? We gotta pretend dat we don't know what's goin' on," Jack told them.  
  
The boys all nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't want no one goin' near dese new goils doh.NO ONE!" Jack commanded.  
  
The other boys agreed to this too.  
  
"All right.dat's pretty much it.go have fun." Jack said.  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
Marie woke up to find her room emptied of her sister. She didn't think anything odd of it though since she normally was the last one up and was accustomed to waking up to a completely empty house. She went to stand up but fell back onto the bed unexpectedly.  
  
"What da hell did I trip on?" she wondered, bewildered.  
  
She was shocked when she looked down to see her floor was completely covered with carrots. Her mind immediately flashed back to the odd dream she had, had the night before about Newsies. She remembered seeing a curly- haired boy jump around looking like a rabbit. "Oh my gosh.rabbit.carrots" she thought. She looked around the room to see if her sisters were playing a joke on her, knowing that they loved to do so. All she found were more items to remind her of the dreams. A cowboy hat and suspenders and other things. "This is too fucking weird. They are going to get it when I find them!" she promised herself, thinking of different ways to get revenge on her sister's bad timing for their joke.  
  
~~~~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
The next morning everyone was awoken by Kloppmans annoying yelling but this time the newsies left out the song since it never worked right. The sleepy newsies and newsie fans dragged themselves to the main room so they could send some of the fans to Marie's house.  
  
"So, who's goin' dis time?" Raven asked.  
  
Jack stopped to think about it for a moment. "Well, who wants ta go? Der's gotta be six a ya."  
  
"Tinkah an' I are goin' dis time, right?" Jibajabba asked.  
  
Jack nodded. "How 'bout Gav an' Hades too. Who else?"  
  
"I wanna go!! ME ME!!" Quipster exclaimed, wanting Itey to be next in line of importance after Blink and Mush.  
  
"I dunno.Itey isn't really in da same league as Spot an' Blink." Jack said, pondering it.  
  
Quipster's eyes narrowed. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Well he's sorta a background newsie." Jack explained.  
  
Quipster thought about this for a second before running up and kicking Jack in the shins. "He IS in der league!"  
  
Jack grabbed his leg where she had kicked him and looked at her like she was crazy. "Ya kicked me!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock. I'm goin!" Quipster responded.  
  
Stress looked at Quipster upset. "Don't hurt my poor minion!!"  
  
Quipster stood upset for a little while before shrugging. "Fine.be mean to Itey.I'll get you doh."  
  
Jack looked at her cautiously before deciding, "I think dat Slapdash an' Tunes should go."  
  
Tunes and Slapdash nodded in agreement.  
  
Then, Tinker, Jibajabba, Slapdash, Tunes, Gav and Hades gathered together in a circle and were whisked away to Marie's bedroom where it was amazingly Saturday night.  
  
"All right let's move it!" Hades said, placing a 6 pack of beer on Marie's table.  
  
"Hey.all da stuff da othah goils put in heah is gone," Slapdash noticed. "I wondah wheah she put it."  
  
in a circle to be brought back to the Newsieverse.  
  
~~~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
Maybe she threw it away or somethin'," Jibajabba said, offhandedly, placing Spot's key necklace on top of Marie's alarm clock.  
  
"Dat might be true," Slapdash agreed, putting Les's sword on top of Marie's legs.  
  
"Hey, Slapdash, how well does dis goil sleep?" Gav questioned.  
  
"Like a rock.why?"  
  
"I was jest thinkin'.da place foh a patch is someone's face an' I'd hate foh it ta get lost." Gav pointed out.  
  
"Heah, I bettah do it," Slapdash told her. "She won't be as scared if she wakes up an' I'se standin' ovah her."  
  
Gav handed her Blink's patch and stepped back in case Marie did wake up.  
  
Slapdash quickly stepped forward and amazingly tied the patch around Marie's head without her waking up. "Der," she commented.  
  
Tinker hung Spot's slingshot on Marie's door handle. Touching it lightly she remembered her once chance with Spot and promised herself she would find another way to get with him again.  
  
Tunes placed Skittery's pink undershirt in the middle of the floor and smoothed it out so there were no wrinkles. "Okay, lets get outta heah," Tunes decided once she had finished.  
  
The others agreed and gathered in a circle to be taken back to the Newsieverse. 


End file.
